


Feeling

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Mentions of Death, Movie Spoilers, One Shot, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Shyness, but no sex, kinda angst, not explicit, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: It feels like the world is falling apart around Anduin Lothar. He feels so numb.And so, he goes to the only person he can think that would make him feel again; Khadgar.





	

Anduin was going insane. Slowly, but surely. His son was dead, so were his two best friends, and Garona had betrayed them. He was trying to keep it together – for his sister, her kids, and the kingdom – but it was almost impossible for him to think straight.

But in the midst of all the scenes and thoughts of his loved ones who'd died and the things that had happened with the orcs, there was thoughts of someone else.

Khadgar.

He hadn't seen the mage in weeks. They'd both been busy with different things, and it was dragging them apart.

Ever since they met, it always seemed like there was a magnetic force drawing them together, pulling them in. The sparks he'd felt between them were like a slow burn, their teasing playful. And, Anduin had to admit, it was often that he thought back to the time they'd met and how he'd pinned Khadgar to a table...

Anduin felt that draw, even now, thus why he snuck out of the castle late in the night.

He knew Khadgar would be up still; he always was. Always reading, researching. Sometimes Anduin worried about him, but right now he was just thankful.

When he came to the inn Khadgar was staying at, he was suddenly nervous. It occurred to him that, in truth, he didn't know why he was there.

He wasn't there to check to ask for advice, nor there to the mage's research. He was there to check on Khadgar... and because he _wanted_ to be.

By now, his feet had brought him up the stairs and outside Khadgar's door.

_Knock knock knock._

In the next moment, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Khadgar, clad only in thin cotton pants and a partially untied shirt.

"L-L- Commander." Khadgar stuttered, hand jerking toward his chest, but quickly stopping as the mage gripped the door. It was almost like he was embarrassed, trying to cover up when he realized it was Anduin at the door.

"Did I wake you?" The knight wondered, taking in the younger's appearance, looking him up and down.

Khadgar blushed under his stare, shaking his head. "I was reading." He admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Of course you were." Anduin smiled, leaning against the door frame. His face was suddenly close to Khadgar's as he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Khadgar responded, opening the door wider and gesturing the man inside. "W-What-" Khadgar cleared his throat, "What brings you by?"

"I've..." Anduin trailed off, wandering into the room, "missed you."

Again, Khadgar blushed, "You have?"

Anduin absently sat down on the desk in the room, nodding.

With a sigh of relief, Khadgar edged towards him. "I missed you, too." He replied, "But, with all due respect, commander, you're sitting on my research."

Anduin stood up, shaking his head. "Don't 'commander' me," He said, approaching the young mage and reaching out towards him, "I'm not your commander."

Two hands came to rest on the sides of Khadgar's face. The mage shook his head, trying to look away, "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Just say something, anything." Anduin said, voice inching toward desperate, "You make me feel, you take the numbness away. _Please_ , Khadgar, help me feel again."

"L-Lothar-"

"Anduin. Khadgar, call me Anduin."

"I don't know what to say." The mage said, turning away at last.

"Khadgar..." Anduin trailed off, gripping the younger man's bicep, "I think I love you."

Surprised, the mage whirled around. His lips were parted, as though he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. It took him an entire minute to manage to stutter, "I-I thought you... and Garona...?"

"She's gone, she made her choice, and I have nothing to say about it."

"A-Anduin, I..." Khadgar stuttered, trailing off, before wrapping his arms around the knight's neck. Their lips were soon connected.

Anduin was taken aback, stumbling in reverse, toward the desk. Pretty soon, Anduin was sitting on the desk again, Khadgar leaning heavily into him.

" _Research_." Khadgar muttered in the small moment he pulled back for air.

Anduin only grunted, sliding his hands down Khadgar's back, gripping the mage's thighs. He lifted the younger one up, hooking Khadgar's legs around his hips, edging toward the bed.

Khadgar's hands were knotted in Anduin's hair, gasping into the knight commander's mouth. The passion was so sudden, but it felt so good. So right.

Anduin laid the mage down on the bed, crawling over him. The elder's hand inched toward the hem of Khadgar's cotton pants.

"Wait," He murmured, hand catching Anduin's. "I don't have any oil."

"We don't need to go that far." Anduin replied, lips trailing down Khadgar's neck.

"Ah~" Khadgar moaned, feeling Anduin's teeth scrape at his sensitive flesh. In that moment, there was nothing more beautiful to the knight commander than that sound. "I love you, too." The mage blurted out suddenly. Then, they both froze.

Anduin leaned back up, abandoning the spot he was nibbling on the younger's neck. "Y-You do?" He questioned, lips hovering close over Khadgar's.

"How could I not?" The mage replied, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"I love you, too." Anduin said, despite having already declared it earlier. chuckling softly.

Khadgar's eyes were a little misty, remembering everything they'd been through. He let his hand rest on Anduin's cheek, still smiling softly.

Their lips connected again, softer this time. They weren't as fervent as before, moving slower.

"Stay, please." Khadgar whispered against Anduin's lips.

"I'm not leaving, Spellchucker." The knight replied, chuckling softly, the nickname rolling off his tongue affectionately.

"That reminds me..." Khadgar trailed off, glancing back and forth at Anduin's position over him, "this position seems familiar."

Anduin chuckled, drawing the mage's lip between his teeth. "I noticed." He responded, smiling. "Can I continue now?" He wondered, tilting his head to the side and down, eyebrow raising suggestively.

"Light, _please_ do."

And Anduin did. It was slow and they savored they savored the time they had. They didn't go all the way, but Khadgar's skin still ended up covered in love bites.

The knight commander didn't leave the inn that night. Falling asleep with a young and worn out mage in his arms. This was where Anduin needed to be, and he would stay right here.

For once, Anduin was putting himself first, and it felt damn good. But nothing could top the feeling of hearing Khadgar say the words, " _I love you, too_."


End file.
